coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8854 (7th March 2016)
Plot Tim points out to Sally that she's sitting on the fence as regards her policy on Freshco's. Bethany feigns illness in the hope of missing school, but Sarah’s disbelieving and refuses to let her have the day off. Andy sets off for another day labouring with a warning from Michael to keep an eye on Phelan. Sally is rude to Jenny who makes a pointed remark to an uncomfortable Tim about his arrest years ago. Rita's aghast to read an article in the Gazette where Norris claims he was instrumental in the reinstatement of Maddie’s memorial mural. Norris is about to be surly to Cathy and Yasmeen when Rita points out that he needs their votes. Aidan announces to the Underworld staff that Eva’s been sacked so they’ll have to work harder to complete the O'Driscolls order. Phelan admires some of the tools that Jason inherited from Charlie Stubbs. Billy traces Marta to somewhere in Bolton. His car breaks down before he Eva can set off to find her. Andy’s suspicious when he overhears Phelan on the phone to a mate, flogging him some of the tools. Eva and Billy can't get a taxi to take them to Bolton so they decide to go by bus. Mary and Rita set off for the debate. Norris has an attack of nerves. Eva and Billy persuade Aidan to take them to Bolton. Andy reports back to Michael about Phelan. He resolves to have it out with him. Bethany receives another text from Lauren. Kylie finds her in tears and invites her back to No.8. The debate takes place in Roy's Rolls. Sally and Norris make digs at each other, hoping to impress the audience. Sally confronts him with the newspaper article, telling him he's a liar. When she questions his success as a neighbourhood watch coordinator, pointing out that Jenny is still walking the streets, Jenny reveals to the audience how Tim was imprisoned for his part in the poll tax riots. Sally’s mortified. Finding Phelan alone in the builder’s yard office, Michael confronts him over Jason’s tools and his interest in Eileen. Phelan laughs in his face. Michael suddenly clutches his chest and falls down the stairs, watched by an amused and uncaring Phelan. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard and office Notes *Clive Curtis was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael confronts Phelan about selling Jason's tools under his nose and his unhealthy interest in Eileen; and Sally and Norris take part in a political debate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,850,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes